Rise Of A Fallen Hero
by Blue Harbinger
Summary: Someone is hunting down and killing members of the now, disbanded, Mad Gear gang. The only survivor left is the sultry seductress, Poison but time is running out for her. Her only hope lies in returning to the city her gang had almost destroyed to find the one person strong enough to protect her. Cody Travers. Rated T for language and sexual situations.


Disclaimer: Final Fight and all things associated with it is property of CAPCOM.

* * *

Chapter One: Broken

* * *

A little over a decade ago, Metro city came under siege by the infamous gang known as Mad Gear. Belger, the gangs' leader, disagreed with newly elected Mayor Mike Haggars' plan to clean up the troubled city. The city was a cess-pool of violence, prostitution and corruption. In order to make Haggar see the error of his ways, Belger orcestrated the kiddnapping of the former pro wrestlers' daughter, Jessica, and declared war on the city itself. The gang swept through the city killing, raping, looting and destroying everything in their path in order to show who truly ran Metro. Enter Cody Travers. A young fighter trained in the martial arts and boxing since he was nine years of age. He also happened to be dating Haggars' kidnapped daughter. The former pro wrestler enlisted the aid of Cody and his friend and training partner, Guy, to save his daughter and his city. After many battles, the final fight was fought on the highest floor of the Mad Gear tower.

Belger had used every dirty trick he could think of, even using Jessica as his human shield which only served to anger the young fighter further. However, as the hostage provided a distraction, Cody was able to quickly close the gap between him and his enemy and sent Belger flailing out of the top floor window and to his death. After watching the gang leader fall, Cody scooped Jessica off of her feet and carried her out of the buiding and into the arms of her waiting father. However, the young fighter felt something he had never, in all his years of fighting and training, felt before. All of his battles and strife had awakened something within him. Without a word, Cody Travers walked away from the woman he loved, hs friends...and disappeared.

* * *

Metro City. Present day...

* * *

The sun began to meld into the cityskape as tempatures fell and day became night. Though it's been over a decade, the Mad Gear tower still stood as tall as it ever did, though in a state of slight disrepair. It stood as a reminder to the citizens of Metro city that their city still had heros. That there is always hope. Even in the fallen. And to this beautiful young woman, the tower represented mistakes she so desperately wanted to forget.

_"I wish they would tear that stupid thing down..."_ sighed a woman sitting atop her custom made Harley as she fwipped a few of her pink bangs from her eyes.

A playfull breeze swept through downtown Metro city as the pink haired beauty unzipped her black leather racing jacket, exposing her smooth full cleavage. The same breeze playfully tossed her hair about making anyone within her immediate vicinty stop in their tracks, eyes wide, mouth agape. If this was any other time, her flirtatious nature would have taken over and** boy**, would she have given these gawkers a show they'd never forget. However, this was no time to be a tease as they already knew she was here in the city. The fact that her friend, Hugo, had been killed by their new leader not less than 24 hours ago weighed heavily on her heart.

_"Big dummy..._"the pink haired woman thought to herself, choking back her tears.

The giant German wrestler died protecting her from them. From their leader. For some reason, all of her old gang mates were dying left and right. Roxy had called her a few weeks ago to ask if she'd seen her boyfriend, Billy, who was the first of the old gang to disappear. A few days later, they came for herself and Hugo after the 3rd World Warrior tournament. They waited right after his fight with...she could never remember his name, which pissed her off. It was only three letters!** Anyway**, Hugo had been pretty banged up after that fierce battle, and could barely stand. They attacked in greater numbers than the curvacious beauty remembered. Hugo, injured as he was, was still more than a match for those weaklings. It was their boss who finaly brought the giant down. His lst words were burned into her memory.

"**Poison...you know who you...have to...find! He can...protect you...**"the giant managed to say before his neck was broken.

At the thought of Hugo thinking more of her safety than his own, Poison finaly allowed her tears to fall. Just then, her phone rang. She quickly wiped away her tears and took a deep breath before looking at the caller I.D.

"Roxy?" she muttered to herself, finally regaining her composure.

"Hello? Roxy?" she answered.

"_Wrong..._" a voice whispered coldly from the other end.

"W...who is this?" Poison demanded, suddenly realizing that she just lost another one of her friends.

"No one can help you, little bitch. No matter where you run. No matter where you hide, we'll find you..."

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded again, desperation appearent in her tone.

"For the gears to turn again...Are you listening?" inquired the voice.

".._.Yes_..."

"For the gears to turn again...the old ones must be replaced. And disposed of." (Click)

"A...Hello? Hello?..**.Damnit!**" Poison shouted, smashing her phone into the pavement and smashing it with her heeled boot.

The pink haired beauty now realized that there was truly no one she could turn to. No one in the city would grant her sanctuary due to her past with the Mad Gear gang. For the first time, in a long time, she was afraid and alone. Poison sat on her bike, silently looking up at the top of the old tower. She stared at the remnants of the window Belger was sent out of...Belger...And then it hit her! She knew who Hugo meant when he said to find him. Him, being the only

man she had ever loved. Poison, with renewed hope, reved up her bike and began her race to the only one she could turn to.

* * *

What did you think? I know it's a little short but I promise, the next chapters will have much more content!

Anyway, would love to hear your comments! Yay or nay?


End file.
